In That Fancy Stationery
by divinecriticizer
Summary: A mere crumpled stationery can melt one's longing, anger. But unexpectedly, it can convey the more than the infamous endearment of three words, eight letters.


She was cleaning a room.

The room was messy, dusts everywhere, piles of clothes hanging every possible angle that it can be hanged. She was tired but she can't take a rest since she promised the owner of the house to leave it clean when he arrives.

There she was, cleaning in no end.

She went to his room. A circular, roomy room sprayed with elegance. Huge windows concealed with thick, beautiful curtains. Spacious, it was bathed with red elegant carpet, and with less furniture. She was used to it. Now what she will do is to find every speck of dust hiding everywhere.

She's done cleaning halfway. She proceeded to his room and started cleaning the drawers. Tissue, notes, pens, books, alarm clock, oh… there's too much in there. One thing approached her curiosity: a stationery. It is evil to take a peek on other's possession, yes she knows.

This… she really is curious beneath that colorful, lovely parchment lies words that her eyes wants to lay into. She really needs to know, better yet, she wants to.

Her heart skipped a pace; she was going to read it. What will he say when he found out?

She opened the letter.

And there printed the words that can melt anything.

Even the strongest hatred she had hidden down her soul.

_Ayuzawa,_

_ I have thrown this letter a thousand times. I have rewritten this letter millions of times because I thought doing that may make it good. I even crumpled this under my bed; in the end, I can't help but keep it. Hoping that you may read it one day or better yet, maybe I can give it to you, one of these days._

_ This sucks. It has never been like this, being able to give into such misery and being so desperate about being with you, imagining things that any man would kill for. I am a man, and having one is perfectly healthy to think it that way. But it would be better if those fantasizing would be real. You can punch me when you read this. _

_I am about to go nuts. If you are in my situation, Even if I spend my lifetime reading every page of book I can find, I keep on fantasizing you uncontrollably. I wonder if we share one good night because you keep appearing in my dreams and it drives me crazy. Sometimes, I even wish to enter eternal slumber because you and I are there, you are in my arms and no tears are rolling in your cheeks. _

_ If that would turn to reality then expect me to smile like how I frown ages ago. I want to see you smiling but you always end up crying whenever you are with me. Now I wonder when I'll be seeing that one in a million smile of yours. If ever it can be bought, I will no matter how much it costs. But you made it limited edition and priceless. Do you know what hurts me so much?_

_ I seem not to cross your mind even just a couple of minutes._

_ I don't know when to touch you because everytime I try, you always end up kicking me. You know what? I will bear the pain of you throwing me and having my all my bones broken if in that way, I can have a sight, touch, and smell of your not so beautiful skin. You know that I have high standards when it comes to women but I don't know how you made me do these stupid things. At first, I am terribly confident that there won't be anything._

_. _

_ How come it didn't go smoothly according to my plan? You clearly know what my capabilities are and I am flawless with everything I do, and you seem to be the only flaw; the most beautiful flaw because of my dirty tactics. And that's the first time I didn't regret anything. Meeting you is the first time I flashed a genuine smile not for myself, but for this girl who always kick me. Everytime she does that, she hurts my pride, Everytime she does that, I am loving her even more._

_ You may say I am a masochist but neither do I care, I need you, and I want you here beside me no matter what. I am to give up anything if that means spending forever with my everything. And if you ever do, I'll make sure you won't cry because of me. If I ever make you cry, punch me with your hardest because I am an idiot for making you all messed up. You deserve more than that. And yeah, I love you more than everything, more than anything I have and my life itself._

_Usui _

Her tears rolled down. The tears that did not rolled for ages. Her knees weakened; her fleshes were trembling. She wanted to see him, she needed to see him. But she can't move, nor breathe. The words were stucked on her mouth in front of her tongue, but she can't voice everything out. She's hanging by a moment, but it felt centuries ago. She loved him, more than anything. More than herself.

_Click_

"Ayuzawa?" the warm voice of his unchained her lips from being speechless. He saw it, the letter he wrote, the fancy stationery he planned to give ages ago, the parchment he crumpled and threw but didn't. The words he meant to say more than a hundred times of craving. The words that showed everything to surrender what he have, for this girl, to spend his recycled forever with her.

"U…"

"I see you had peeked into my possessions. What made you do that? Curiosity? Or perhaps, stalking?" he tried to let out a sense of humor, but it didn't work. It didn't ease the tension; the nervousness he felt for her upcoming reply. This is it. The words he longed to hear, the truth he needed to know, he just have to be ready about her words, whether it's a yes or no, neither did he cared, he loved her, he always love her, and he will show it no matter what her answer was.

"Welcome back, master." She choked. Those weren't the words she wanted to say. She's buying too much time. It's too much; she can't stand the longing; the craving for him. The greed was overwhelming; his arms, the warmth of those long time ago. Those leaf-like orbs that melts her darkest emotions, those eyes that blows every lies that escapes from her lips.

"Bring me coffee."

_BAM!_

"What the-" he was lying helplessly on the floor, crouching with pain as he cursed mild words under his breath.

_Sob._

He gasped. Not because he was surprise of the sudden attack but because of the sob; her sob.

He made her cry again.

"Ayu—"

"You… You told me that, I can hit you until all your bones are broken, now…. ALL YOU CAN SAY IS MY NAME?!" though she's trying to keep her voice still and calm, she can't pretend to be so cold, it's no use, no use when it comes to him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST ME THAT ALL THESE YEARS I JUST… I just…"

"Love you more than I love myself?" he continued, rising from his previous position, he stepped close to her until the tips of their shoes touched. He held her torso engaged to him by locking her into those warm arms of his. "Punch me for all you want, call me anything you want," he sighed, knowing what those hurtful words conveyed something, something sweeter than saccharine.

_Punch_

_Punch_

_Jab_

_Punch_

_Jab_

_Sob._

He pulled her closer, letting those painful punches bury in his chest. It meant nothing to him.

"DON'T EVER MAKE ME CRY YOU IDIOT!" she shouted in his clothes, burying her face to his charismatic scent. Usui held her head and began patting it several times. "I don't have any intention of doing that. If ever I do—"

"Punch mewith your hardest because I am an idiot for making you all messed up? I'll just beat the living crap out of you." She threatened, her voice becoming solid and still which made him smile as his woman returned back into being fierce and endearing at the same time.

"Will you leave me?" he asked rather serious as he tightened his grip to her small frame. To his surprise, she grabbed his hair and pressed her chopsticks in his. He got the hint and Usui quickly responded but soon enough, she broke the kiss.

"How does that feel? Clingy is it?" he didn't answer. Instead, he tightened his grip until Ayuzawa can't breathe. "Usui, let go—I can't breathe!" she struggled, and punched him in everyway. But still, he is a _man_, and being one is perfectly healthy. "Oh, you can't breathe? Should I give you some air to breathe?"

"Just let me go!" she insisted, making him carry her to his four poster bed. He threw her to his soft foam, making her whimper and wince in nervousness. "Before I do, tell me," he sinked lower until their shadows in the background overlap.

"Will you leave me?" His words became deep, sincere and dipped with nervousness. Opposite to his long time cocky attitude; this one, has no confidence at all. They remained in that position, No one moved until she parted her lips.

"Will you be happy if I leave you?" she stared in his eyes, making sure the answer he wanted was too transparent to see.

"Do you think I will?" he smirked. Making sure it was way too obvious. Without any signal, she stretched her slender arm to anchor his neck and close the little proximity that parted their faces. She kissed him with every inch of her life, to fill out the ages of longing for him; to extinguish the thoughts of sadness in waiting for this. The emotions seemed to overflow in every move their lips do; it felt like centuries.

"HOLY HORSE-!" they jumped in surprise, the butler had come in to give some notices to his master. This was way too unexpected. Pulling himself back from the terrible shock, he began to speak: "I sincerely apologize for intruding myself. I swear I would punish her for being so indecent and insolent at the same time." He looked at Misaki angrily and pulled her out of the door But Usui slapped the butler's hand that held his woman.

"How many persons is the dinner capable in serving?" he asked with a mocked smile.

"Only one, my lord." He replied, bowing his head before him.

"Make it two, my fiancée is eating with me." He said coolly, the butler was startled.

"Fiancée? When did—"

Usui pulled Ayuzawa in his torso, her face facing the butler. " This super cute maid you just assaulted, and I will be marrying, tomorrow."


End file.
